


Boobs

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy has been thinking about Willow's boobs and shows them some love Written for Kink Bingo 2011 square "Nippleplay/Tit Torture" It's more play, no torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boobs

Kennedy had that look in her eye all night.

When finally they made it to their bedroom they were all over each other right away.

Kennedy was quite the aggressive lover, something Willow hadn't experienced before they started their relationship. Being with Kennedy had ignited something in Willow, a fire of passionate, exciting sex.

Willow's flowing dress went quickly to the floor, leaving her clad in a green bra and pale blue panties.

Kennedy wasn't in the mood for a long seduction either, they'd had enough of that with the looks they'd been sharing all evening. She quickly stripped off her tank top and jeans. They kissed. Hot and full of lust, groping at each other. Willow's left hand went to her lover's bare breast, the other to her ass covered by a thin layer of white cotton.

"I want your tits goddess," Kennedy breathed between kisses. Her hands squeezing Willow's full breasts.

"Just my tits?"

"No, but especially your tits. I've been thinking about them all day," Kennedy leaned in, kissing and sucking at Willow's neck.

"You have, what have you been thinking about?"

"Touching them," the dark-haired woman squeezed the soft mounds again. "Kissing them," she grinned as she stooped to kiss the tops of Willow's boobs. "Licking them," her tongue flicked out and traced the edge of the bra. "Biting. Sucking on your nipples."

"Uh, yeah, sounds, good...baby," Willow was acutely aware that despite Kennedy's lessons she still wasn't well versed in the art of dirty talk.

Kennedy smiled and kissed her on the lips again, reaching around her back to undo the bra containing the breasts she desired so much. Willow pulled off the straps and tossed the garment away.

Kennedy's eyes went straight to Willow's bare breasts. She had a look that was part lust and part awe.

Willow blushed at the look. "It's not like you don't see them pretty much every day."

"Yeah, but I don't give them the appreciation they deserve every day," Kennedy's voice was a reverent whisper as she put both hands lightly on Willow's breasts. "They're just so damn perfect."

"They're just boobs," Willow laughed.

"They're your boobs," she circled the witch's pale pink nipples with her thumbs, watching as they became hardened peaks. "Your incredible..." she pinched her nipples. "...sexy..." She pinched harder, leaning in, kissing down Willow's neck, then down her chest. "...delicious..." She flicked her tongue over the left nipple. "...breasts." Kennedy sighed, moving her mouth to the other nipple, the tip of her tongue teasing it.

Willow's heart was racing, watching Kennedy, seeing her so utterly devoted to her breasts sent a current surging through her. "Bed," she whimpered. Kennedy looked up at her, tongue flicking slowly up and down over her nipple.

"Good idea." The slayer took the witch by the hand and pulled her to the bed. Willow on her back, Kennedy on top, straddling her hips. hey kissed. Within moments Kennedy went for Willow's breasts again, palming them softly before pinching both nipples. Willow moaned. Kennedy pinched again, a little harder and Willow moaned louder. "I love it when you moan like that," Kennedy whispered. "Makes me so fucking horny when you moan like that." She pinched again and pulled, stretching the sensitive flesh.

She stretched and released, over and over, watching Willow's face. Then Kennedy moved down, worshiping Willow's nipples with her mouth and fingers. Pulling and squeezing, sucking and biting, licking and scratching.

It was like nothing she'd felt before. Kennedy was so completely focused on her tits, pleasuring them in every way, and fuck it felt good. Kennedy moved her knee up between Willow's legs, pressing it against her panties while at the same time pressing her own wetness to Willow's thigh.

Taking WIllow's left nipple between her teeth Kennedy pulled her head back, flicking her tongue rapidly up and down the captured peak. She tugged firmly on Willow's other nipple, at the same time grinding her hips down to WIllow's thigh, using her thrusts to rub her knee on the redhead's crotch.

Willow came first, with Kennedy a close second. Afterward they lay curled up together, sweating and content. Willow's nipples were sore, but it was the wonderful satisfied throb of release and not true pain.

"So...yeah," Kennedy sighed. "I really really love your boobs." She leaned in and gave the redhead's nipple a gentle kiss.


End file.
